Cause I know what's best for me
by XlXJasminXlX
Summary: Tamsin takes a walk at night to reminisce her past, her history with Bo, and her future, and where it's going. This walk isn't just any walk it leads up to a big event and a rather very nice one. (All human) One shot.


_**A/N: I was kind of well feeling this story I'm not one about talking about my feelings but I turned it into a story and everything I'm feeling at the moment is in this story except it got a happy ending. I hoped you guys enjoy this story its a bit different I poured a lot more into this and my feelings.**_

_Italic=Flashback_

_Italic+**Bold=Song except *Call ended***_

**_Song: I'll never be what you want me to be by We Are The In Crowd_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own LG _**

* * *

Tamsin sighed as she walked the lonely night, the only ones out were her, the moon, and the animals even then she felt lonely. There was so much going on and her head was spinning, her world was coming together, there wasn't much for her to do or say anymore it was like everything that she wanted to happen, happened to her even though there was obstacles she had to jump to get to her goal.

_Laughs filled the room and music played softly in the background as the girls laid on the bed slowly coming down their laughing high. The night had ended perfectly. "Tamsin," she smiled looking to the blonde who was only a year older than her "thank you for being here and coming into my life." Tamsin smiled and hugged Bo kissing her forehead "You needed someone Bo and I was there," she smiled "but I won't ever replace Kenzi that would be a hard position." this made the brunette laugh and snuggle into Tamsin more, Tamsin watched as the moon shined into her room and slowly hear as Bo fell asleep. _

The blonde sighed as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, reminiscing the first night that Bo had ever gone over to her home. She was the second person there, the first was her best friend Dyson and also her ex-boyfriend, no one was ever allowed over because she basically lived alone and there were exceptions which are Dyson and Bo and of course Kenzi. Since Tamsin met Bo at the concert Dyson took her to for her 18th birthday it was worth it because of the brunette and Dyson was happy that Tamsin was putting trust into someone new.

_**I remember the nights we spent under city lights**_

_**This feelings got the best of me**_

_**We were floating along to the sounds of a dead end town**_

_**but now that's just a memory**_

_**I can't figure you out, you've got more fight in you**_

_**than anybody else**_

_**And here's the part where I start to make my own damn decisions**_

_**and make a name for myself**_

"_Tamsin look!" Bo squealed as they ran through the water gardens and found their favorite fountain, it was somewhat a whole it went downwards in stepping stones. At the bottom the hole held another fountain with flowers and lilypads it was gorgeous and looked right out of a movie. It was only five in the morning, why the hell they were out that time of night? It didn't really matter to them both girls looking for an adventure that summer night, Bo began to undress to her bra and panties "Come on let's jump in," Bo smiled melting Tamsin's heart and Tamsin didn't say anything but obeyed and followed Bo in. Water was splashed and laughs were shared a night to remember "Okay Tamsin you win," Bo squealed as the older girl through her into the fountain but she held on to her and brought her back in. Tamsin fell on top of a laughing brunette with a smile that could cure cancer "you win Tamsin." she smiled and Tamsin didn't answer, Bo's eyes are still closed and she was trying to maintain her laughter. "Tamsin?" she opened her eyes and Tamsin melted into those brown orbs "Tamsin," The blonde couldn't herself anymore they had been friends for a year now and just hearing Bo say her name sent her to the stars and back, even further than the stars. "Bo," her breath was hot on Bo's lips only a centimeter away and she was giving Bo time to move "if you don't move Bo I won't be sorry for what I do." Tamsin always said the truth and never lied and she always did what she said she would do. Bo didn't move and only grabbed Tamsin and connected her lips in a passionate kiss that they needed to share for a long time. To Bo it felt like her first kiss all over again and to Tamsin it felt like the only kiss she'd ever need, Tamsin didn't push it and neither did Bo. "Be mine?" Tamsin asked and Bo nodded biting her lip._

_**I'll never be what you want**_

_**I wouldn't change any part of me**_

_**Just to make you stay**_

_**You had a piece of my heart**_

_**But not enough to just run away**_

_**'Cause I know what's best for me**_

_**Take all your big plans and throw them away**_

_**I've got something in mind before we go separate ways**_

_**We ask the questions baby,**_

_**Who provides the answers?**_

Tamsin's eye became stained with tears but she didn't cry as much Bo knew that it was Tamsin's last year in high school and she'd be off to Washington getting her Psychology degree and behavior degree. _"Tamsin but I love you!" Bo screamed and looked to Tamsin who had her bags packed and room in boxes "Please Tamsin stay with me!"_ She did stay with her but it was long distance and Tamsin left to achieve her dream and help the world in some way to put away the baddies. _"Tamsin I can't lie to you no more," Bo sniffled over the camera as they skyped each other, Tamsin hadn't slept because she wanted so bad to see her love in some way "I can't do this your far and I just I can't." __**Call ended. **__ Tamsin cried herself to sleep and Bo did as well as the guilt of breaking Tamsin's heart eat her alive, the next morning Tamsin went into training even colder and separate from the group doing her runs by herself and not giving Bo a thought. Bo went days without hearing from Tamsin, it turned into months, months turned into years. Until she finally heard from Tamsin but it was on the news when she'd be talking to the press about killers and helping the team's media liaison answer questions. _

_**I'm scared to death and it shows**_

_**The flame burned out, but it glows**_

_**And the look in your eyes says things I don't wanna know**_

_**It's time to go!**_

_**Come closer!**_

_**And I can't say anything, everything comes out the wrong way**_

_**I'll never be what you want**_

_**I wouldn't change any part of me**_

_**Just to make you stay**_

_**You had a piece of my heart**_

_**But not enough to just run away**_

_**'Cause i know what's best for me**_

"_Tamsin!" her partner screamed "Watch out!" but it was to late the unsub had shot her straight in the heart but not without Tamsin shooting him in the head before she fell…. Everything was white, blinding lights, sirens, yelling, cries. "Dr. Lewis!" The SSA agent yelled as he stood "Is she going to make it?" Dr. Lewis smiled and nodded "Your friend is a brave one it was only a few centimeters from her heart the bullet vest slowed the bullet down." Dyson sighed in happiness running a hand through his hair "You'll be able to see her tomorrow when she awakes,"_

_Bo sighed it was late that night and couldn't sleep or rest because she knew Dyson and Tamsin we're on a case it worried her, their relationship was still void at the moment, but Bo really wanted t fix things between her and the blonde. "It's been heard one of the agents, Tamsin, on the recent murder case has been shot in the heart and whether she's survived or not has not been let out to the press." Bo immediately ran to her phone and dialed Dyson's number "Dyson is she alive? Please let her be alive," _

_Dyson smiled finally hearing form the brunette he hadn't heard from her since the beginning of the case "She's alive and kicking," he looked to Tamsin "she won't be awake till tomorrow I know you two aren't great at the moment I know she'd love it though for you to come see her." The murders had been happening back at home and it was the first time for either agent to be home and both of them, mainly Tamsin without telling Bo, even though Dyson told Bo that Tamsin said to stay inside all doors lock and for her to stay beside the gun Dyson got her. "I'll be there tomorrow," _

_**Just try, just try a little harder**_

_**I'll do my best explaining all the things I'm going through**_

_**Just try, just try a little harder**_

_**This is why I can't adjust for you**_

_**You can't say**_

_**The look in your eyes says things I don't wanna know**_

_**No you, You can't stay**_

_**I wanna be with you, and no one else**_

_**I need you to feel the way that you felt that summer night**_

_**when you found that puzzle piece missing for eight straight weeks**_

_**You're not the perfect fit**_

Tamsin looked into the night sky it was the first night she was alone and clearing her head, her job took up most of her time, and the big event happening was taking up the rest of it. She didn't want to lose herself, she wanted to remember how she got to know, how she started out, and who was there. It was the perfect night to do so even though she was in a tuxedo that hugged her in all the right places "I know what's best for me," she hummed and smiled walking to a gazebo that glowed with lights.

_Tamsin smiled even though it was weak and fighting to keep her eyes open but the drugs were getting to her "You came," even though there was a lot to talk about, she'd enjoy the brunette's company. "Of course when I heard it was you I nearly went to the place that was holding that bastard's dead body and bring him back and shoot him myself for hurting you." love seeped from Bo, Bo made a mistake back then letting the blonde beauty go and she couldn't fix but only make it better and win her back. "I missed you Bo," Tamsin took a breath and the drugs entered her body even more "I missed you every morning, every afternoon, and every night." before she could say anything else Tamsin fell asleep and Bo held the blonde's hand watching her sleep for the first time in forever._

The blonde walked up the aisle turned and faced the end to find a gorgeous brunette coming her way. It was her future walking to her and finally making their love official and making it forever even though in their hearts it was already forever for them "You look gorgeous Tamsin," Tamsin smiled even though she was the groom "I mean Mrs. Dennis." she would be taking her wife's last name and she didn't care for one minute. "You look even more amazing my love," Tamsin smiled taking her hands as Bo said her vows it was Tamsin's turn "Bo we've been through hell and back, we've separated in the past, and at the hip as well I'd never trade the world for what we have and what we went through. I'll never leave your side and I'll be your protector, your lover, and a best friend when you need one…" Kenzi smiled, the maid of honor, Bo's heart and best friend, and the girl with much respect for the girl Bo chose to have forever "even after death I will stay with you."

_**I'll never be what you want**_

_**I wouldn't change any part of me**_

_**Just to make you stay**_

_**You had a piece of my heart**_

_**But not enough to just run away**_

_**'Cause I know what's best for me **_

"I know what's best for me," Tamsin smiled and looked into those brown orbs that she always seemed to lose herself in "and you're what's best for me." Bo smiled and badly wanted to kiss Tamsin but waited till they slipped their rings on and gave Tamsin the best kiss she could ever give. _**'Cause I know what's best for me.**_


End file.
